1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Multi-Waveform Wireless Sensor Nodes that can be deployed to provide a nationwide sensor network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As background, the following U.S. patents and published patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference as is fully set forth herein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,584,146; 6,181,734; 20030158954; 20030050055; 20020099854; 20030154262; 20030061344; 20020144537; 20030114986; and 20030085348.
Security concerns have resulted in a major effort to develop pre-event and post-event response plans in case of an attack. Any such response plan depends on getting real-time information from sensors around the point of attack to detect and track safety conditions. The prior art sensors that detect and track Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear, and high-yield Explosive (CBRNE) are large and expensive so they cannot be widely distributed in a cost effective manner. Further, event detection is heavily dependent on the detection characteristics of the sensors. Further, most existing CBRNE sensors are limited in detection range and can only be deployed in a limited number of high traffic choke points. A limited number of detection points or nodes make detection difficult and the high cost of the nodes makes wide deployment financially prohibitive. Recent sensor research has resulted in reducing sensor size and cost so that a nationwide sensor network for pre- and post-event monitoring and reporting is now feasible. However, these new sensors need a reliable wireless network to process and distribute sensor data to central operation centers for monitoring and control.
Thus, there is a need to develop cost effective sensors with a reliable wireless data network for collaborative detection, location, assessment, and tracking of threats. A low cost, wireless network with long battery life that is capable of being deployed in many different environments can achieve such a solution. A complete wireless sensor network includes access points, or gateways, into existing data infrastructure for reachback communications to command and control centers.